This invention relates to a hand-warming structure which may be incorporated, for example, in a handle for a fishing rod or the like to enable a user to keep his or her hands warm while fishing in cold weather. The structure, however, may also be used in other hand-warming applications.
Objects of the invention include, for example, the provision of a hand-warming structure suited for use with solid fuel sticks, which is simple to load and operate, which has a facility for adjusting the heat output, and which presents a minimal fire hazard.